deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Guitarcar/Sheriff Hoyt vs Gunnery sergeant Hartman
'' Created'' in the memory of beloved marine' '' R. Lee Erney He's now teaching angels how to use a gun Neon: I wish a mod would change the title but anyway...Gunny or Lee R Erney has been a memorable marine in our hearts for his personality and his multiple cameos and roles in movies (i.e Full metal jacket) and shows (Family guy). Recon: Now to honor this fallen marine, Were gonna have 2 of his movie roles fight against each other. Gunny on Gunny. Neon: Recon, Im being honest here. Gunny on Gunny could be a title for a por- Recon: You have a very very very dirty sense of humour. Anyway the battle will hapen in New york. (I fucked up something in the previous battle by saying Jungles in New york city.) Charlie Hewitt (Texas chainsaw massacre) (Copied from the Texas chainsaw massacre wikia) During the Korean War, Charlie Hewitt is forced into cannibalism to survive, as rations are extremely scarce. Each week, someone has to be killed and eaten. Charlie apparently grows to like the taste of human flesh and later introduces the grisly practice to his family, the Hewitts, who also start to like the taste of human meat. Charlie, armed with a shotgun and a revolver, shoots and kills the local sheriff, Winston Hoyt at point-blank range during the sheriff's attempt to apprehend his adopted brother\nephew, Thomas for murdering his boss at the meat factory. Charlie then takes on the identity of the murdered sheriff, who was the last member of law enforcement left in Travis County. He uses this new identity to lure teenagers off the road where they meet Leatherface and his family to be killed and eaten he doesn't lure them off the road he gets them into crash's then he takes them the house then he calls Thomas up and then thomas brings them down stairs and kills them A gruff, perverse, foul mouthed, mean-spirited bully, who often uses false arrest and police brutality (usually with his police baton) on young adults, whom Hoyt hates and looks at as dope smoking, hippy protesters. Hoyt not only makes no effort to conceal his contempt for everyone around him, he seems to revel in it. He dies when he tried to chase a last survivor, Erin, who runs him over with his own police car. Weaponry: Melee: Baton. A stick built to subdue opponents. Used by police forces as a main tool to subdue a hostile criminal whos not armed. Pistol: Ruger Vaquero single action. Caliber: 9mm/ .357 Ammo count: 6 in cylinder RPM: (Dependent on user, Single action) Effective Range: Bullet speed: Primary: Winchester model 1912. A pump action shotgun that saw action in WW1 as a trench gun and was called inhumane by German troops. For this match it will be the riot gun, not the trench gun version. Ammo type: 12 Gauge Ammo count: 6 tube magazine RPM: (Dependent on User, Pump action) Effective range: 20 m Pellet speed: ??? m/s Sergeant Hartman A veteran of the Korean war, Hartman's character and backstory isnt known much but his brutal marine training does give a look unto him. He was a soldier in WW2 in the Pacific theatre and probally did accomplished something to get the rank of Sergeant. After the war, he became a marine drill sereant who brutally trains his batch of Cadets. He dies however when he threatens private Kyle, one of his recruits, and gets shot in return. Neon: God bless America and this Jelly doughnut guardsman!!! Recon: Shut up dude, Stay with the script. Melee: KA-BAR knife. An 11.8 inch long knife originally built as a knife/bayonet attachment to the iconic BAR. Pistol: M1911 A legendary pistol that face numerous battles for the US and is generally known for its powerful .45 ACP Caliber: 11.43 mm Ammo count: 7 in mag. RPM: 20-30 (Practical fire. Semi automatic) Effective Range: 100 m Bullet speed: 253 m/s Primary: M14 An old yet famous rifle built to replace the old US standard M1 Garand. Its in limited service today in a modernized version known as an EBR Caliber: 7.62 mm Ammo count: 20 in mag RPM: 750 (Semi auto?) Effective Range: 460 m Bullet speed: 850 m/s X-Factors Training: Hoyt: 60 Hartman: 70 Unlike Hoyt, Hartman was a soldier who was also trained to train soldiers. Experience: Hoyt: 70 Hartman: 50 While Iwo Jima was indeed scarier than the Korean war. Hoyt was still in Police service until his death unlike Hartman who never fought after WW2 ended. Strength and endurance: Hoyt: 60 Hartman: 65 Both are old men with their own conditions to deal with. Hoyt does brutality to "Hippies" while Hartman does so to his recruits. They are not as strong as they used to before but I give a slight edge to Hartman as he excercises with his recruits throughout the entire time. Speed: Hoyt: 70 Hartman: 60 Even though Hartman exercises often, He does not however chase "Hippies" as often as Hoyt does in his policing. Intelect: Hoyt: 70 Hartman: 50 Just like that Hannibal guy said, Psychos like Hoyt are wise and cunning. Hoyt often tricks his victims to unfair advantages unlike Hartman who seems to have an average or even lesser intellect. Voting procedures Neon: Same as before. Now shoo. Battle The previous void around Season 1 has broke its way through season 2 and multiple people started killing each other until a big portion of the Earth's populus died. Even if the majority of the populus is dead, some survivors still walk. Hoyt was one of the survivors trying to look for Leatherface but he couldnt and ended up in empty Manhattan. He ends up seeing 2 marines on front of him with their backs turned. He waited for one of the marines to walk away before pouncing on the lone marine on the street. He jumps over the marine and beats him up with a baton. The marine attempts to fight back but a Ruger revolver is pointed to his face. Hoyt: Any requests? Pyle: Sergeant!!! I request backu- The Ruger pops the head of the marine before he can finish his sentence. The other marine pops in after a few seconds and spots Hoyt eating the dead marine. Hartman: What the hell is your major malfunction you fairy god mother commie scum!!!! Get the fuck off or I send you back to the stone age. Hoyt did not pay attention and instead kept laughing at Hartman. Hoyt: This isnt Korea you dipshit. Hartman: Im gonna give you three fucking seconds to put that grin off your face. Exactly three fucking seconds or I will gouge your eyeballs and Skull fuck you. ONE, TWO, Thr- Hoyt fires his Vasquez but misses. Hartman instantly runs back to cover and grabs his M14. He pops out of cover but could not find Hoyt. Hartman looks behind him and ducks as Hoyt fires his shotgun. Hartman fires his M14 back injuring Hoyt's arm. Hoyt groans and throws the 1912 right at Hartmans head stunning him. Hartman dazed, fires everywhere blindly. Hartman: Come back and fight me no-good commie!!!! I will rip your fucking throat and eat it!!! Hoyt grabs his Vasquez and shoots at the dazed marine. Hartman lies on the ground and acts dead. Hoyt makes a mistake walking towards the Gunnery Sergeant to eat him as Hartman springs back up and shoots at Hoyt's abdomen with his M1911. Hoyt bleeding does a last ditch attempt to strike at Hartman with a baton but all that did was anger him. Hartman grabs his KA-Bar and rams it up Hoyt's throat. Hoyt makes a grugling sound before dropping dead. The marine looks around and hears his stomach rumbling. Hartman: I better hope flesh tastes better than potato rations. Category:Blog posts